


Edging

by Anonymous



Category: Cravity (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Self-Explanatory
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 32
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Edging

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jungmo let out a sob of desperation as Minhee stopped stroking his cock again. The other merely laughed at him struggling to reach his climax. His cock was red from the constant pausing. The annoyance Jungmo had for Minhee dissipated, being replaced with neediness.

"P-Please Sir-I-I need to cum! Please! It hurts!"

"Sh~ Calm down baby. Behave and then I'll give you what you want".

Minhee raised his hand and rubbed away Jungmo's tears as he scanned his appearance. His face was all flushed out from being so loud and from thrashing around. The second reason was also why his hair looked messy. What really sold his look was the drool that ran down his chin.

To think Jungmo,the good boy he's known for the past years, is exposed before him. Ankles bound to the chair legs while his wrists were tied behind his back. Seeing him in such a state got him licking his lips.

"Aw~ you're so messy~",Minhee stated as he wiped away his drool.

"Please Sir! Please! Please, Please, Please!"

"Okay,okay! I'll let you cum!" 

Just like the previous times, Minhee lubes his hand and begins to stroke Jungmo. He lets out a broken whine when his red dick suddenly gets touched but soon he screams moans, so ready to cum anytime now.

"FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK!"

He was so close to finally cumming. So close. So fucking close. Oh fuck. He was gonna cum. He's gonna cum. He's gonna-

"What? You think I'm gonna let you come,just like that?" Minhee had his hands up like he was just playing around. Jungmo, on the other hand, was losing his shit. The pain felt so bad, made him feel so good but the best feeling was to cum which Minhee was not letting him have.

"GOD! Minhee, please I-" Jungmo was interrupted with Minhee twisting his penis.

"You don't get to call me Minhee. You call me SIR. Got it?"

"Y-yes!"

"Yes Who?"

"Yes Sir!" Jungmo cries and relief comes once he lets go of his cock. Minhee unties his legs and drags him towards the bed. He sits Jungmo on his jean-clad thigh.

The material was rough which hurt against his member. It was painful but at that moment, Jungmo couldn't care less about the pain and more about climaxing. He grinded himself against Minhee's thigh as the other watches in amusement.

"Easy baby, take it easy",Minhee said but Jungmo wasn't slowing down.

"I need to cum! It h-hurts so bad..."

"And you will come baby! Just wait. Sit in front of me".

"Sir...", Jungmo whimpers, staring into Minhee's eyes. He mustered up his puppy eyes as well but he wasn't budging. With nothing else to say, Jungmo begrudgingly sits between Minhee's legs. Right in front of him, he unzips his jeans and takes out his hard dick. Knowing what to do, Jungmo leans in and licks stripes from his base to the head.

Eventually,Jungmo opens his lips and slowly takes in his penis. Minhee, being impatient, clutches the back of Jungmo's head and shoves his cock all the way, causing him to gag.

"Sorry baby but I'm impatient too".

Minhee doesn't give the other the chance to adjust as he is quick to start fucking his mouth. Every Time he hits the back Jungmo's throat it makes him gag but urges him to touch himself. He really hated the rope that restrained his hands.

As he sucked him off, Minhee stepped on his raw dick. His muffled cries received deaf ears.

"Look at you", Minhee began. Jungmo looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes which got a chuckle out of him. He took his member out of his mouth and pulled him closer by the neck.

"You're drooling again. You whore. You really like sucking on my sick right?"

Jungmo nodded while never losing eye contact. Minhee on the other hand, was not satisfied with his answer.

"Use your words baby".

"I love sucking your cock".

"Do you really?"

"Yes, yes I love it when you fuck my mouth".

"Great. Come here".

Minhee gestured for Jungmo to come closer which led to kneeling with a leg on each side of the other. As he stroked his thigh, he could feel the shivers that followed. He smirked. This man was so sensitive and he loved it.

A gasp left Jungmo's mouth when he felt a cold finger around his rim. God, anymore and he was really going to cum. One finger to two fingers and then three. Minhee enjoyed every second of his whimpers of delight as he fingered his ass.

"You ready?"

"Y-yes..."

"You sure? You don't sound like you're ready to be fucked", Minhee teased. Even though he couldn't see his face, he could tell Jungmo was pouting.

"I'm ready!"

"Beg for it then".

Jungmo paused for a second before going on to say,  
"Please fuck me with your big cock! I'm ready! Sir,fuck until the only thing I can scream is your name!"

His begs were received well as Minhee takes his fingers out and pushed Jungmo onto the bed. He lubes his dick and lines it up to his entrance. Jungmo whines as he feels himself stretch around Minhee.

"You're so fucking tight!"

When his member goes all the way in, Jungmo is already panting harder than before. He feels how tight his ass is, the way Jungmo clenches his walls around him.

"You okay?"

Jungmo nods aggressively and bites down onto the blanket. Minhee pulls out slowly until his tip is barely inside of him and then shoves himself back in, hitting Jungmo's prostate dead on. The slow pace continues which makes him see stars.

Jungmo never imagined that he'd let Minhee fuck him like this. Scratch that, he'd never even considered him doing it with him at all. Yet here he was, submissive and pliant just for him.

Jungmo gasped of pleasure once Minhee picked up the pace and was pounding his hole. At this point, Jungmo gave up on muffling himself and was full on moaning. The other gripped his hips hard enough that they were both sure bruises would be left there.

He flipped Jungmo onto his back and smashed their lips together. There was nothing pure about this kiss, only desire. The two of them shoved their tongues into the other, fighting for dominance.

Minhee snuck his hands behind Jungmo and roughly untied him. The moment the ropes loosened, he pulled his arms apart and wrapped them around Minhee. The kiss deepened ever further, the passion burning their lungs.

Suddenly, Jungmo moaned as Minhee began to give him a hand job again. Drunk on the pleasure, he thrusted his hips into the other's hand.

"You going to cum?"

"Y-ye-" and he stopped pleasuring his dick. Jungmo whined in displeasure as the discomfort settled back into him. The need to climax was stronger than before.

He pushed himself forward and began to grind. This shocked Minhee for a second before he grinned again. The things this boy does, the things he does.

Minhee grabbed his hips and again and thrusted up into him. Jungmo threw his head back in pleasure. Holy shit, it felt so good. Tingles shot through his body as he came. He was finally satisfied... but not Minhee.

He thrusted into Jungmo, harder this time and with more need. He abused his prostate, having the other roll his eyes in up in immense pleasure. Jungmo hurried to grab onto something, anything. The thrusts were more intense but as soon as it began, Minhee came inside of Jungmo with a grunt.

The two fell on the bed, heaving from the sex. Minhee wiped away the tears pooling at Jungmo's eyes. They both smiled.


End file.
